


Happy Maddest House Birthday

by busaikko



Series: Maddest House [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, M/M, Raising Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: Sirius trying to cook Remus a cake for his fortieth birthday, and Harry helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for amberlynne and padfootlives101

"Stop laughing," Sirius ordered. Harry flicked a raisin at him, catching him on the forehead. "I refuse to be condescended to by a child whose trousers reveal two inches of underwear."

"But it's _sexy_ underwear," Harry said, hopping up on the counter and turning the volume up on the wireless. "Did you get Remus a present?"

"He made us both swear not to. Don't know about you, but I'm afraid to cross him."

"You're whipped," Harry said, and stared into the mixing bowl dubiously. "You did remember the soda, didn't you?"

Sirius wiped the goo on his hands onto his jeans and reached for the soda. " _That's_ why it's not bubbly." He shook some in, and Harry flicked his wand to levitate half of it back out.

"Use a spoon. Whoa! Look, you just handle the nuts and raisins, all right, and leave the mixing to me. I wouldn't mind being able to eat this, eventually. Have you a baking tin ready? Right. Then into the oven with the cake, off to the shower with you." Harry ruffled a hand through Sirius' hair, and they both sneezed in the resulting cloud of cocoa.

"It's just… it's an important birthday. Forty."

"I know," Harry said, and hopped down, hitching up his trousers. "So you should look good even if the cake doesn't." He dug a package out of his rucksack and tossed it to Sirius. "My present to Remus–you wear those tonight."

The mortification of being dressed by a teenager wore off, however, at the instant look of lust on Remus' face when Sirius opened the door. Dinner was unusually quiet, and after the table was cleared Harry took the car keys and told them he was staying the night at Trey's. As the door shut, Remus smirked at Sirius.

"You two planned this, didn't you?"

"It was entirely Harry," Sirius said. "I've got sexy underwear on, did you know?"

"I'm amazed you can _fit_ underwear on under those trousers. I really think," Remus said, summoning a bowl and setting it upside-down over the cake, "this bears investigation. The cake will keep for breakfast." He smiled, wickedly. "And you are good for dessert."


End file.
